


i just can't quit you, shoeshine guy

by dollsome



Category: Parks and Recreation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April doesn’t really get why people are so confused by her gay-boyfriend-and-his-boyfriend situation. Usually it’s really annoying watching them figure it out. But, like, not always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just can't quit you, shoeshine guy

April doesn’t really get why people are so confused by her gay-boyfriend-and-his-boyfriend situation. Usually it’s really annoying watching them figure it out. But, like, not always.

So after she first tells Andy about it, he’s convinced she’s Derek’s beard or whatever.

“I think it’s really great and noble,” he says earnestly, totally ignoring the councilman whose shoes he’s supposed to be shining. “That you would sacrifice yourself to let their love live on in secret.”

“No, I don’t—” April starts, but then:

“If Anne Hathaway had been even, like, one-eightieth as cool as you in Brokeback Mountain, those guys would have lived way more happily ever after. Just, farming and smiling all the time. _Man._ That would have been awesome.”

It’s hard to argue with for some reason. So she doesn’t try.

“Is one eightieth a real number?” he adds, frowning thoughtfully. His forehead is so scrunchy. He looks like a hot teddy bear. Not that she thinks he’s hot. It’s just, she kind of has a thing for teddy bears. (Not really. You perv.)

“It is if you believe in it,” April says.

Andy grins at her. “Cool.”

“I’m pretty certain,” says the guy who wants his shoes shined, “that ‘it is if you believe in it’ isn’t a sound mathematical principle—”

“Dude,” Andy says. “Private conversation. Not cool.”

“Really not cool,” April says.

Andy gives her this happy little look. Or. Not really that little, because he’s Andy and he’s probably never heard of subtlety. So. This happy look.

April stares back. She doesn’t smile because she doesn’t really do that, but. She doesn’t glare either.


End file.
